1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network relay system and a method of controlling a network relay system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there is known a system in which a first network relay apparatus group including a plurality of network relay apparatuses functions as a fabric node and a second network relay apparatus group including a plurality of network relay apparatuses functions as a line node (see, for example, FIG. 8 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-290271).
With a conventional technology, it is conceivable that a failure may occur in any one of physical lines that connect between the network relay apparatuses included in the first network relay apparatus group and the network relay apparatuses included in the second network relay apparatus group.